High School Never Ends
by dino kid
Summary: Maka is the new girl at school. Asura is the coolest guy at school. Maka starts to develop feelings for him. AsuraXMaka.I sucked at the summary i know. takes place in highschool. MakaXAsura KidXCrona
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! This is a Maka X Asura story! I hope you all enjoy this! This shall be my first Maka X Asura story, and my first story taking place in a High School kind! Wish me luck! These guys will be out of character, I will try to keep them in character but there will be parts there out of character… so be warned.**

**Dino- GOD I AM SO NERVOUS!**

**Colron- wow, your actually nervous?**

**Dino- it will be an Asura-Maka HIGH SCHOOL story! I don't know much about high school since I am a middle school student!**

**Yuki- she has a point.**

**Colron- yeah, she does…..**

**Also! READ THIS! I will be doing side comments at the end of this chapter to help you understand what is going on and understand the story a bit more!**

**P. S. Also I wasn't planning on posting this story until I had finished my 'Uh, What Am I Now?' story. But I almost lost all my files including this and I couldn't allow that so out of fear of losing this file I am posting it early. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Maka**

"You sure you have everything Maka?" Spirit asked his daughter as she put on her backpack. "Yes papa." I said excitedly, I was going to be starting Shibusen High School today, even though it was already almost a quarter into the school year I wasn't scared!

Papa had gotten a job at Shibusen so he got a transfer and we had to move to Death City. Sure it would be a new school, I would be a new kid, but it was still my first year of high school and I would be able to make more friends!

I got out of the house and got in Spirits blue car. Spirit sighed and handed me my lunch box. "You forgot this." He said and got in the drivers seat. "So, you sure you don't want me to walk with you to class?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No papa! That is no way to make a first impression to the kids." I said smiling. Papa sighed disappointed, he wanted to walk me to class but couldn't.

He parked at the parking lot and we got out and headed towards the front doors. There we would both go to the office, me to get my class schedule and books, Papa because he was the principal assistant. While we headed towards the doors I noticed there were already a bunch of people there.

As I walked to the office we passed the nurses office, there were two nurses at the school, one was Nygus, she was more like an assistant nurse, the main nurse, I couldn't remember her name but I would figure it out today anyway.

We got to the office and I got my schedule and books from the sectary (A/N: Did I spell that right?) Miss Yumi Azusa. "Bye Maka!" Papa said waving as he was dragged (Literally) into the principals' office by some guy wearing a large bear mask.

I still had a good thirty five minutes before school started (Damn papa for bringing me here this early!) so I started to walk around to find my locker and classes. I put my stuff in my locker and found my classes and still had twenty minutes left so I started to walk around the campus.

While walking around I started to read my teachers and staff list again (Turns out the nurse I couldn't remembers name was Medusa Gorgon) only to bump into someone and fall down.

I winced. "Oww." And glanced up to see the red eyes of the guy I ran into. He had black and white hair that had a bit of resemblance to vertical eyes. He was wearing a lot of scarves also and a red jacket that was opened revealing a blue T-shirt underneath and long baggy black pants. (A/N: I think we all know who it is by the hair and eyes)

He had a group of people behind him consisting of a guy with brown eyes and hair that spiked in several places and in a way that reminded me of a chain saw and he also had various piercings. He was wearing a white sleeveless collar shirt and dark blue jeans

Next to the brown haired guy was a girl around the same age as them. She had pale, flawless skin. Her hair was a worn in an upward position and was dark black with a long strand on both sides of her face. Her eyes were a purple (A/N: Yeah, I can't tell what her eye color is and it looks closer to purple to me)

Then behind them was a young blonde haired boy with blue eyes…..damn…. I don't think the kid had pupils, I couldn't see any. He was wearing a white T-shirt and black pants and a white hat. (A/N- I sure as hell hope you can tell who those people were)

"Hey." the guy I ran into said. At first I thought he was going to snap at me but then I noticed he was holding his hand out to help me up. I took it and got up. He then bent down to gather some of my papers that had scattered and I did the same.

"Here." He said handing them to me, the other three were still behind him and I noticed that the girl was glaring at me. The guy then walked to the group and they started heading to the other side of the school.

Suddenly two girls, a light blonde with blue eyes and a taller dark blonde with dark blue eyes. "Whoa! I can't believe that he didn't snap at you or say anything mean!" The short one said. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Girl! That was Asura! The most popular guy at school!" the taller girl said. "Those people behind him was Arachne, the girl, Giriko, the guy with piercings, and Justin, the blonde." She explained and paused, "Wonder why Vajar wasn't here." She mused more to herself

"Oh." I said. The taller girl smiled and led me to a bench. "First off, I'm Liz Thompson, this is my sister Patty." She introduced and started to explain. "There are levels of popularity at this school, Asura is at the top, Arachne, Giriko, and Justin are on his level, but aren't even as popular. There is the second level of popularity that will be the most popular once Asura, Giriko, Arachne, and Justin graduate in two years. Then there is the third level, then the fourth level, then you have your normal social classes or levels or whatever you call them." Liz explained.

"By the end of this week would have been put in a social class." Patty added happily. "So, what class or level are you in?" I asked them. "Well we are in the fourth level of popularity." Liz said grinning. "So, who do you have for homeroom?" Liz asked and I showed her my schedule.

"Homeroom with Professor Stein, well you have the same first class as us and some friends of ours….now lets see….hmm, you're in some classes with some of our friends, you have at least one friend in each class!" Liz said smiling. "so your in luck!" She said.

"Okay." I said and glanced at my watch and jumped. "I have to get to class." I said. "I mean we do!" I added hastily and ran to my class, the sisters running after me. we got into the classroom with five minutes left until the bell rung. Maka waited at the front of the class like Azusa had instructed her back at the office.

_Four minutes left._ A white haired boy with red eyes with a blue haired boy and a boy with black hair with three white stripes on one side walked in and went to sit at seats in different parts of the classroom.

_Three minutes left._ A girl with pink hair and a bald guy following her proclaiming his everlasting love to her came in and went to sit on opposite sides of the room.

_Two minutes left. _My heart froze in surprise as the same black and white haired boy who I ran into –Asura- walked in and took a seat in the middle of the seats. Asura was in this class too?

_One minute left._ Asura must have noticed because he raised his hand in a wave gesture and smirked. He then pulled out a book and started to read.

_Zero minutes left._ The bell rang and still no sign of a teacher. I waited a bit more wondering when he was going to get here and then the door opened and a guy with glasses and grayish colored hair came in sitting on a computer chair backwards and as he came in through the doorway the wheel got caught on a crack causing him and the chair to fall.

"Okay, roll call. Liz Thompson?" He said still on the ground. He got up as Liz said 'Here' and put the chair up right and sat on it (Backward) and went to the desk. "Patty Thompson?" He asked. "Keekeekee Here!" Patty giggled.

"Right…..Soul Evans?" He asked and the white haired boy nodded with his word. "Death the Kid?" he asked. "Present" the black haired boy with three white stripes said. I figured this guy was Professor Stein while he was naming off people.

"BlackStar?" He asked. "YO! The great star is here!" the blue haired boy said. Stein went through a few more names and ended with a last name. "Asura Kishin?" He asked and Asura raised his hand to make his presence known.

"Okay, since everyone is here, open your textbooks to page sixty." Stein said calmly. Asura raised his hand. "Stein-sensei. I think you have a visitor who you are ignoring." Asura said pointing to me.

"Hmm?" Stein said and looked at me. "And you are?" He asked. "Maka Albarn. I'm a new student." I said smiling. "AH! Sprit-sempai's daughter!" Stein said. "You know papa?" I asked surprised. "Yeah! We went to school together!" He said. "And you can take your seat next to Asura over there." He said and I nodded and grabbed my stuff and went to the seat.

"Now everyone I want you to read page sixty through ninety." He said and I opened my textbook to the designated page.

After about fifteen minute was already on page sixty-five, I sneaked a glance at Asura to find he was on page seventy. I glanced back at my book and continued reading. Every so often I would peek to see what page Asura was one. While I was at page eighty-four I glanced to see Asura had already closed his book and was done reading and had gotten out a red notebook and was doodling. I couldn't see what he was drawing and glanced at the clock, I had plenty of time to finish reading.

After about another fifteen minutes I finished and glanced around to find Asura and I were the first ones done. I got out one of my thick books and started to read it. I glanced at the clock and Asura every now and again and went back to my book.

Once the bell rang I gathered my stuff and got to the door. Asura was there waiting for some reason, leaning against the lockers by the door. He grabbed my shoulder right as I was about to turn to get to my other class. "So, why'd you keep glancing at me during class?" Asura asked with a smirk.

For some reason I felt my face heat up. "I-I wasn't g-glancing at you!" I stuttered surprising myself. Asura laughed and let go of my shoulder. "Suit yourself, if you say you didn't glance at me then I'll believe you." He said with a shrug and walked away. I scurried off to my next class.

I was surprised to find Giriko and Justin already in there sitting side by side. Justin sitting like a normal person and Giriko slouching in his chair, leaning it on its back legs, his feet on the desk, they seemed like opposites.

I walked over to an open desk in the front and waited for the teacher. The bell rang and still no teacher. Ten minutes later and still none. Finally after fifteen minutes our blonde teacher ran in out of breath. "Sorry I'm late class! I got lost on my way!" She apologize.

Our teacher (Miss Marie) then instead of lecturing us on math started rambling on about how her date stood her up last night. It was kind of weird since this class we were supposed to be learning about math not her love life.

After a few more classes it was time for lunch. I went to my locker to get my lunchbox and was thoroughly surprised when greeted. "Hey, if it isn't Albarn." Asura greeted opening a locker two lockers away. "Didn't think your locker would be this close to mine." He added and pulled out his own lunch box. I noticed it had three vertical eyes on it. "Oh, hello, Asura-san." I said in my own greeting.

"There you are Asura." Arachne said walking up and wrapping an arm around his neck. "Hello Arachne." Asura greeted her and pried her arm off of him. "Let's get to the lunchroom, Giriko and Justin are waiting." Arachne said.

"Alright. See you around Albarn." Asura said and ruffled my hair as he walked by me. I felt my cheeks heat up a bit and Arachne glared at me when Asura wasn't looking.

"Maka!" Liz and Patty yelled as Asura and Arachne walked away. "Come on! Time for lunch!" Liz said and started to herd me to the lunchroom. When we got there they too me to a table that had Soul Evans, Death the Kid, BlackStar, and Tsubaki (1)(Have no idea what her last name is).

"Oh, so you're the new girl." Soul said calmly. "Remember you from first period." He added. "Hiya! YAHOO!" BlackStar yelled. "Hello." Kid and Tsubaki said. "Hey! There's Chrona! Chrona! Come on over here! There is someone I want you to meet!" Patty yelled waving to a boy with lavender hair and blue eyes walked over hesitantly.

"Um…h-h-hello." He mumbled to me. "Maka! This is Chrona Gorgon!" Patty introduced, wait….. wasn't the schools nurse name Medusa Gorgon? Well that didn't really matter I guess.

"Chrona! This is Maka Albarn! She's in our first period class….which reminds me…where were you? You missed the whole class." Liz said. "…I w-wasn't feeling to w-well so m-mom had me stay in the n-nurses office until I f-felt better." He mumbled looking down.

"Chrona! What are you doing over there? Come on and join us!" Arachne hollered and gestured to an empty seat next to her. Chrona nodded and went to sit by her. Arachne sent me another glare and smiled sweetly at Chrona and started talking. Though I couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Hey, why does Arachne keep glaring at me?" I asked a little irked at the fact that she acted that way towards me for no reason. Patty laughed. "Probably because she see's you as a rival for Asuras love!" She laughed and I was confused. "So…Arachne and Asura are dating?" I asked surprised. "No, Asura and Arachne have been dating for two years, but it's always been on and off. But apparently Asura dumped her for good three weeks before school started and Arachnes been trying to get him back." Liz explained with a shrug.

"Oh." I said and glanced back at there table to see Giriko laughing and give a hard hit on Chronas back. "So, is Chrona in there level of popularity?" I asked and everyone laughed. "No Maka. Chrona only sits there because Arachne is his aunt, Arachne is Medusas little sister." Soul explained with a laugh.

"Oh, really? So Chrona and Arachne are family?" I asked in surprise. "Yeah, and because of that, Asuras group are nice to Chrona and treat him like a member of the group." Soul said smiling. "But when he isn't sitting with Asura, Arachne and the others, then he is sitting with us." He said.

I nodded and got out my lunch and started to eat it as the others ate. Liz introduced me properly to the others. I was surprised to hear that Death the Kid was the principal's son. While everyone kept talking, they mentioned occasionally how much of a jerk Asura could be. I didn't get that at all.

I also learned that Soul and BlackStar were in the third level of popularity while Kid was on second level.

As we ate we kept on talking and I became there friends naturally. I was able to feel Arachnes glare on me every so often. I was trying to figure out why she thought I was standing in her way of getting Asura back. But I brushed that aside, I would ask Liz and Patty that later.

The bell rang and I went to my next classes and everything went by well. After the final bell rang I went to my locker and was once again greeted by Asura who was getting his stuff out of his locker.

"Hey, Albarn." He greeted me. "Hello Asura." I greeted with a smile. "So, how was your first day?" He asked pulling out a black and red backpack with the same three vertical eye design on it. He put in a few text books and a notebook in it, probably for homework.

"It was pretty good, a little strange with the teachers, but good." I said and Asura laughed and nodded. "Yeah, our teachers are pretty messed up." He said laughing. "Here's a piece of advice for homeroom with Stein, make sure you have a strong stomach and don't puke over gross things." He said.

I tilted my head to the side as I put my homework in my bag. "Why?" I asked confused and he slung his backpack onto his back and closed his locker. "Because Stein LOVES to dissect things." He said with a chuckle and ruffled my hair, "See ya tomorrow Albarn." He said and walked down the hallway

I was still standing where I was and barely even processed the very light blush on my face.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**I hope you all liked it. PLEASE review and tell me what you think.**

**Also I have Asura call Maka 'Albarn' because when I imagine Asura as a cool high school guy, I just get the feeling he would call Maka by her last name.**

**Extra comments:**

**I wanted Medusa as a nurse and Arachne as a student so the only way it seemed it would make sense to me was to switch them around and make Medusa the eldest and Arachne the youngest.**

**Okay, I flipped a coin on Chronas gender, so please don't yell at me. It was at random.**

**Here is Makas schedule for those curious**

**First Period: Homeroom**

**Second period: Math**

**Third period: science**

**Fourth period: art**

**Lunch**

**Fifth period: Gym**

**Sixth Period: Study Hall**

**Seventh Period: Social Studies**

**PLEASE review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thank you for reading the last chapter of High School Never Ends. Thank you all for those who reviewed! I am glad you enjoy the story!**

**Thanks again for reading now read the chapter and not this authors note!**

**Also to ease up any confusion **

**(A/N: ) Means it's a comment ****I**** am making**

( ) Means it is the person who's talking's side comment

**Bolded = me**

Not bolded = the anime character

**Glad we got that cleared up.**

**BEGIN!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Maka**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

"nnnnngh" I groaned and turned off my alarm clock and laid in my bed for a minute before sitting up and stretching.

I got out of my bed, got dressed and made my bed. I then got dressed and walked down to the kitchen to get myself some breakfast. Spirit was already there drinking some coffee and reading the paper.

"Morning Maka!" He said smiling at me brightly. "Morning Papa." I said in return and got out a box of cereal. I poured it in a bowl and added some milk and started to eat my breakfast.

"So ready for school Maka?" Papa asked smiling at me. "Of course! It'll be a great day! I just know it will!" I said happily as I chomped down on my cereal.

When I got to school I walked over to where Kidd, Soul, Liz, and the others hung out. I passed by Asuras group by the water fountain and was surprised to see Arachne wasn't there but some guy with messy blonde hair that spiked in some places whom I didn't see yesterday was there. He was standing next to Asura and was laughing his head off.

I got to the fence where the others were. "Hey guys." I said. "Yo, Maka!" soul greeted. "Hello Maka." Kidd said and the others also greeted me.

"Maka! Did you do the math homework?" Tsubaki asked smiling. "Yeah, finished it last night." I said returning the smile. "WHAAAAT? THERE WAS MATH HOMEWORK?" Soul yelled in shock.

"Tsubaki! Maka! Let me copy off of your sheets! Math is my third period!" Soul begged. "Sorry Soul, can't do that." I said keeping my backpack out of his reach.

Kidd kept glancing at the parking lot and the street and that confused me. "Kidd. Are you waiting for someone?" I asked and Kidd turned bright red. "N-no!" He said quickly and Patty laughed. "Kiddo's watching for Chrona!" She laughed making Kidd turn redder.

"Am n-not!" He said quickly glaring at Patty while he blushed more. "Speaking of the kid, there's Medusa now parking the car." Liz said pointing to a black Toyota that had the blonde haired nurse walk out of the drivers seat.

The passengers door opened and out stepped Arachne wearing a nice sleeveless blue top and an unzipped red jacket. She saw Asuras group and smiled and walked over there. The back seat door opened and Chrona walked out of it hesitantly and closed the door and Arachnes door (Arachne forgot to close her door after spotting Asura.)

Chrona saw us and walked slowly over. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a dark blue T-shirt. He smiled when he saw us (Or more accurately, when he saw Kidd.)

"H-hey guys." He said quietly when he got to us. "Hey Chrona!" I greeted with a bright smile. "Good morning Chrona." Kidd said politely with a warm smile. The others greeted Chrona as well.

After talking for a bit Chrona seemed to remember something. "Hey! M-Maka!" Chrona said and reached in his pocket for something and pulled up a neatly folded piece of paper. "Arachne wanted me to give this to you." He mumbled handing the paper to me. I opened it.

It was a warning.

_Hello Maka Albarn._

_I just want to tell you this once, and hopefully only_

_once. Stay away from Asura! He is mine bitch!_

_If you don't keep away from him then there will_

_be hell to pay, I won't do anything drastic since_

_I know the principals son is also reading this but_

_I will make your life at school horrid and_

_I have much, much more punishments for you_

_if you don't keep away from MY Asura!_

_From_

_Arachne Gorgon_

I would have laughed if I wasn't so mad at the moment. I mean she seriously thought I was going to keep her from getting Asura back? She could have him for all I cared! I mean seriously? Why would I fall for a guy like him?

"Hmm She is right on this, Father can't do anything about it because it isn't really threatening you in any drastic way." Kidd commented looking at the letter. "Sorry…Maka…" Chrona apologized. "Chrona! You have nothing to apologize for! So don't!" Kidd said quickly.

"It's alright." I said smiling, "She isn't really going to do anything I bet. She is all bark no bite." I said confidently and Chrona shifted from foot to foot. "-!" He was about to say something but the warning bell rung. "Got to go! See you guys later!" I yelled and ran to my locker.

Asura was at his locker the same blonde kid was next to him grinning. Asura noticed me and smirked. "Hey Albarn." He greeted with an amused smile. "Hello, Asura." I said and looked at the other guy. "Hello….?" I said waiting for a name. "Vajar." The guy grinned (**A/N: I honestly have NO idea what Vajar looks like! So please bear with me and not scream at me.)**

"Hello Vajar." I greeted and pulled out my books for first period. Vajar slapped Asuras back in a goodbye and walked off to his class.

I saw that Asura already had everything he needed for homeroom but was just leaning against his locker. I finished getting my stuff and started walking and he just walked so he was walking next to me. "So, hope you ate a light breakfast." He chuckled and I gave him a questioning look.

"It's dissection day, we ALL have to dissect Steins animal of choice." Asura laughed. "Last time it was a duck." He chuckled and I shuddered. "A…duck?" I asked in shock and Asura nodded laughing.

I noticed Arachne glaring at us as she walked into a different classroom. We got to our desk and waited for the teacher.

Stein came in not in his chair but carrying a large box. He placed it down and gave us his creepy smile and started talking and opened the box.

Asura wasn't kidding, we were all dissecting today. Unfortunately what we were dissecting were dead rabbits.

Chrona, who was sitting next to Kidd, looked like he was going to be either A- Sick or B- Cry.

"For those who can not handle this, I advise you to leave class now." Stein said. At least half of the class left, including Chrona and Kidd, (Though I think that Kidd only left because of Chrona left)

"Okay, now I want the partner at the table on the left to get the equipment, the one on the right to get the specimen." Stein instructed.

Asura went to get the rabbit and I went to get the tools. We met back up at our desk and Asura looked a bit disgusted at the rabbit. "How he got them…I don't wanna know." Asura sighed.

"I…don't think I want to know either." I agreed.

Stein started to instruct us on how to dissect the creature in the right way. Both Asura and I followed his instructions, I accidentally slit one of the body parts and ended up getting Asura covered in a slimy fluid neither of us wanted to know what it was.

He wasn't mad surprisingly, he started laughing, wiped some of it off him and onto me and continued to do as Stein said.

When we were finished he let all the students go wash there hands before there next class started.

Asura was waiting behind me to use the sink. "So, how'd you like your first dissection of a rabbit?" He asked and I shrugged. "It was disturbing, I thought schools only made you dissect frogs." I said as I dried my hands off.

"Well in Steins class he will have us dissect or watch him dissect ANYTHING he can get his hands on." Asura explained as he washed his hands. "And the school just…lets him?" I asked in sheer shock.

"Pretty much, all of the students are to scared of him, fear of him dissecting us, and all the teachers don't have much sanity either, including our principal." Asura explained as he dried off his hands and walked beside me as we went to class.

"Wow….that's…..scary…." I said and Asura nodded. "The only sane people are our nurses, Nygus and Medusa. And our secretary (**A/N: Again did I spell it right?) **Azusa, who quite frankly scares our principal." Asura said calmly.

We took our seats and Asura pulled out his book and started reading again. I read its cover. "The Last Olympian?" I asked him and he nodded. "Pretty good book actually." He said chuckling.

After five more minutes the bell rang. He put his stuff away and walked out of the class room. I followed after a minute.

After two more classes I was again in the same class as Kidd and Chrona. Kidd was in a two rows behind Chrona and I was sitting next to Kidd.

All during class Kidd was staring at Chronas back, a very light blush on his face. This made me confused, Kidd seemed to act strangely around Chrona and it was….well weird.

After class it was time for lunch. I was going to ask Kidd why he always stared at Chrona but I didn't get the chance after Giriko grabbed my shoulder. "Arachne wanted me to tell you something." He said.

"She told you to stay away from Asura, and ya didn't, now you will pay," He said and walked away.

I thought and shrugged, Arachne was still all bark and no bite so I wasn't scared.

When I got to the lunch room I sat at the table and got out my lunch box. Kidd, BlackStar, and Chrona (Who was sitting with us today) were in the lunch line. So I couldn't ask Kidd my question. I settled with asking the others instead.

"Why does Kidd keep staring at Chrona?" I asked them and they were all surprised at my question and Liz started laughing and soon the others did. "So….you haha noticed huh?" Liz asked still laughing.

I nodded my head as a yes. "Well.." Liz said trying to stop laughing, she finally did and explained. "Kidd has the hots for Chrona. In other words, Kidd is in love with the boy." Liz explained casually and my jaw dropped. "Wait….huh….I didn't know Kidd swung that way…" I said in surprise.

"Yeah, well we all kind of figured it out from the way he stares at the boy, though no one will tease or taunt him because of the principal is his dad." Soul said leaning back and munching on some chips. "Yeah, Patty and I live with Kidd and we kind of found it really obvious by all the….well….half-naked drawings Kidd had of Chrona." Liz said.

Patty laughed. "I think the only one who doesn't know Kidd likes Chrona is Chrona, and the teachers." Patty laughed. Just then Chrona and Kidd came walking back with there trays of food. Kidd had a normal amount of food while Chrona didn't have much food on his plate.

BlackStar was arguing with the lunch lady about how much food he should be allowed to have. Kidd took a seat next to Chrona and offered him his cookie which Chrona politely declined.

"So, how's your classes been?" Soul asked me smirking. I smiled. "Well they've been interesting." I said and looked down a bit as I continued. "Asuras been giving me helpful tips on the classes we have together." I said quietly and I saw Soul stiffen a bit.

I really didn't understand why they didn't like Asura that much, I mean he was a really nice guy.

I continued eating until Liz said something that nearly got me to choke. "The school is hosting a dance in two weeks!" She said excitedly. Kidd seemed happy, maybe because he was going to ask Chrona to the dance.

"We take a test and get matched up to our date!" Liz continued. Kidd wasn't happy anymore, he was horrified.

Chrona looked down and mumbled. "I don't know how to deal with these kinds of dances." He mumbled.

Liz smiled brightly. "I am on the committee that looks at the results and matches you guys up!" She said.

Soul had a confident smirk and I didn't notice him glancing at me.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this because I typed up six pages of this chapter just for you readers. Thank you all who reviewed last chapter with your comments, and thank you for none of them including you guys cussing at me because you hate it because I would like to keep that as a one time thing and it already happened on a different story of mine ^^**

**Also please forgive any mistakes okay.**

**Please review!**

**Dino- Review or I will send Asura to eat your souls!**

**Asura-….why am I here?**

**Dino- because my co-authors Colron and Yuki are at camp and I am lonely.**

**Asura-…can I go eat Medusas soul?**

**Dino- sure!**

**Also read below this if you are a fan of my Chrona stories because you will want to hear this!**

**Well for those of you who have been reading my Chrona stories, I will not be updating them until Yuki and Colron get back from camp in a few days because of a simple reason: They said they had a great idea for the next chapter of one of my Crona stories, but they never told me which story and now they are at camp and I can't update because when they have a good idea for the chapter, it is always a really good idea and I don't wanna ruin the chance by making a new chapter for the story and finding out because of it I can not use the idea they had.**


	3. Fieldtrip

**Again thank you all for those who reviewed and special thanks to MaggiSakura who told me that I spelt Vajras name wrong. So, thanks!**

**Maka**

"The myths tell of the greatest monster that almost destroyed the gods, Typhon, he nearly destroyed the Greek gods. It took every ounce of there strength to defeat him and seal him up in the volcano." Our teacher said.

I was sitting next to Giriko while in History class, we were learning about Greek Myths. Right now we were learning about the Greek monster Typhon.

"Ugh this is fucking boring." Giriko muttered and I suppressed a sigh. I had figured out that Giriko had a real bad swearing problem.

"Tomorrow we shall be taking a trip down to the museum to look at the Greek exhibits there. You will be going with another class also." The teacher added as he wrote on the chalk board what we were to bring. "It will be for the whole school day, so make sure you bring your own lunch." He said.

He then went back to talking about the Greek monster Typhon. I started to find it as boring as Giriko found it when the teacher just started to repeat the things he already said.

After that school was out for the day.

I went to my locker to get my stuff and noticed Asura wasn't there at his locker. I felt a kind of gnawing emptiness. I didn't really understand what it was.

I walked outside and Soul grabbed my arm. "Hey! Maka! How about I give you a lift home on my motorcycle?" He asked grinning and pointing to a motorcycle behind him. I shook my head. "Sorry Soul, papa's giving me a ride home." I said and walked to papas car feeling Souls stare on my back.

I didn't know why but Soul had been staring at me a lot…it was sort of reminding me of how Kidd stares at Chrona.

I got into Papas car where he was waiting and we went home.

**Next Day**

I was in my history class during the beginning of school waiting for our teacher to come. I had my lunch box in front of me and was waiting patiently. The teacher was late by five minutes.

Finally the teacher came in. "Okay class. We shall be going with Nygus' class." He announced. "They are already at the bus and told there groups. Since I didn't tell you this yesterday, you will be going in groups of three." He said and started naming off the groups.

"Hiro! Kid! You two will be grouped up with Chrona." He announced, Kid looked like he was happy. Probably about the fact he would be with Chrona.

After naming a few more groups. "Maka! Giriko! You will be with Asura!" (**A/N: I am making the teacher Sid) **Sid said. "So I'm partnered up with scarf-boy and bookworm." Giriko yawned. "This is going to be a fucking boring day." He said.

"I want you all to find your teammates one you get to the bus and you have to sit near them, preferable, two sitting next to each other and one behind or in front of you." Sid explained. "And do not stray from your teammates to far. We will explain to you more about this field trip on the bus." Sid said.

We grabbed our back packs and lunches and filed out of the room and to the bus.

Once we got out Kids eyes started scanning the people for Chrona. Once found he had a grin on his face. He then started towards the poor boy in a normal way, Hiro running after him.

Giriko walked to the bus and I followed behind him. "Hey! Scarf-boy! Get your ass over here!" Giriko yelled. "Coming, coming." Asura said dully as he walked over to us.

"Hey Asura." I greeted as he got over to us. "Hi, Albarn." Asura greeted. "Hey, Giriko." Asura added. He walked to the bus with us behind him. Giriko took a seat and Asura sat in front of him. I was going to sit next to Giriko but Hiro took the spot after Kid and Chrona sat in the row behind Giriko and I ended up sitting next to Asura.

Not that I really minded or anything!

Asura pulled out his book again and started to read while I did the same. We continued to read until Sid and Nygus stood up. "Alright classes! We want your groups to look at the Greek statues, paintings and other stuff and try to figure out as much as you can about it. I also want every group to tell us something new they had learned about from this activity." Nygus explained.

"That would be all you need to know." She finished and went to sit down again as the bus drove to the museum.

Finally the bus stopped at the museum and we all got out of the bus. Giriko stretched, swore a bit and Asura calmly put his book back in the bag and stared at the museum….which turned out to be a museum full of ONLY Greek exhibits…. Go figure.

We walked inside and he went to the front desk and got something. He walked back and it turned out it was a pamphlet showing where all the exhibits where. "So where should we go first…Gods, Heroes, or Monsters?" He asked with a grin,

"Monsters or gods." Giriko said with a shrug. "I don't really care." I said. "Then let's go to gods first." Asura announced and stared at the pamphlet some more as if mapping out where the area with the Greek gods where.

"Ah! There they are." Asura said talking to no one. "Follow me." He said and started walking through the museum until we came to a sign that said Greek Gods.

"Whoa! God of War! I like the sound of that!" Giriko said with a smirk as he read a statue that only said God of War. "What was that gods name again?" he asked. "Ares was the Greek god of war." Asura said.

I looked stood behind them. "Hey, Albarn, who's your favorite god or goddess?" Asura asked looking at me. "Has to be Athena, Goddess of Wisdom." I said like it was obvious. "She was an awesome goddess, born from Zeus head." Asura said.

"Mine is probably Hestia." Asura said. "Goddess of the Hearth." He said smiling. "I don't recall hearing about her.." I said confused. "Hestia is considered a minor god at times and a normal god at other times. She doesn't have many myths that involve her."

"Oh," I said, wow, I forgot, Asura was a genius when it came to Greek myths. "So, what should we look at here in this section? Which god first?" Asura asked.

"I say we look at the minor gods first." I said and Asura smiled, again I forgot the minor gods were his favorite. "Giriko? Do you wanna go there?" Asura asked. "Suuure." Giriko said not really caring. "Then, minor gods, here we come!" Asura said happily.

We walked and looked at the minor gods Asura giving me bits of extra info on them. Like how Nemesis was the Goddess of Vengeance but also considered the goddess of balance.

Soon we were through with the gods section and had moved on to the Greek Heroes section. Asura was looking at a shield that was supposed to be a replica of the one Perseus used to kill Medusa.

"Say, where were you yesterday?" I asked, it's been gnawing at me all day. Asura glanced at me. "I was sick, I had caught a cold so I stayed home." He said calmly as he moved on to a statue of Achilles.

"Hmmm, still find it hard to believe that one blow to the heel was enough to kill the greatest Greek hero." Asura said quietly.

I nodded. "He must have gotten a bunch of other wounds! I mean one blow to the heel would trip him, not kill him." I said in agreement.

I noticed Chrona, Kidd, and Hiro behind us looking at a picture of Hercules. Kidd was trying to stand as close to Chrona as he could without Chrona feeling uncomfortable.

"Never really suspected Kidd to have a crush on Chrona." Asura said glancing at the two boys. "But you never know with him." He shrugging.

After two more hours we went outside to eat our lunch. I pulled out a ham sandwich and a small salad and an apple juice. Giriko pulled out a bag of chips, a Mountain Dew, and a hotdog. Asura got out an orange juice, an apple and a turkey sandwich.

We ate in silence. I felt sort of out of place since I always ate lunch with Kid and the others so eating lunch with them just felt a bit out of the ordinary.

After lunch we continued to look at the museum and finally went back to the school. I found Soul waiting at my locker.

"Um, hello Soul…" I said confused as to why he was there. "Hey Maka! How was your fieldtrip?" He asked giving me a pointy toothed grin. "It was fine." I said.

Asura walked up to his locker, Vajra right behind him. "Hey Albarn." He greeted me as he opened his locker and grabbed some textbooks. "Hi Asura." I greeted. Soul glared at Asura.

"What is it Evans?" Asura asked as he slung his backpack onto his shoulder. "Nothing, just thinking about how you shouldn't even be allowed in this school." Soul growled.

"That's cruel, Evans." Asura said with mock hurt in his voice. he walked past me and ruffled my hair. "See you around, Albarn, Evans." He said and walked away, Vajra right behind him again. "By Maka!" Vajra said as he walked away with Asura.

Soul just glared at Asuras back as he walked away.

**XXXXX**

**Thank you all for reading this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you for those who reviewed also!**

**I hope you liked it because personally I think this was my worst chapter I've done so far.**

**Remember to review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The time for the dance is approaching! The underlined questions are the test questions the italics are answers to the questions. The dance shall be next chapter only because I can't think of anything to keep this chapter going!**

**Maka**

"Alright! The tests for the matches for the dance are out. You may begin." Stein said as he gave us the tests.

I looked at the first question: Favorite Hobby? That was an easy one. _Reading._

I moved on to the next question. If you could go on a trip with your boyfriend/girlfriend, where would it be? Now that was a tricky one, where would we go? Hmmm…

I thought for a bit and decided on my answer. _Any place we would both enjoy._

That was a good answer in my opinion. Very considerate.

The next question didn't even make any sense. What is your dates favorite animal? WHAT THE FUCK? How the hell was I supposed to know? I didn't even know who my date was going to be! _I have no idea._

What do you think your dates parents would look like? Again, how the hell was I supposed to know? I took a deep breath. _Would have similar looks as my date does._

The following questions were also messed up.

After thirty minutes I was half way done.

Who is your favorite band? This was an easy one, a very easy one. _TATU._

Your color of choice for a first date? Color of choice? What's that supposed to mean? The color the outfit you choose to wear? _I don't know._

I put my pencil down. That was the last question I had on the sheet. I flipped my paper over and waited.

Ten minutes left of class.

I glanced around the room to see a few people were done some were finishing.

After about five minutes more then half of the class were done. Pulled out a book and begun to read to past the last few minutes of class.

While I was reading I was also hoping that my date wouldn't be some obnoxious, selfish jerk.

The bell rang and I put away my stuff and headed towards the next class only to be stopped by Justin. "Hello, Maka." He greeted nicely. It was weird because I had a bad feeling about this.

"Arachne is giving you one last chance to leave Asura alone and if you do, she might regret what's she done." Justin said and smiled. "That is what she told me to tell you, bye." He said and walked away.

Make that I _knew _something bad was going to happen…What was with her? Asura and I were just friends!

I sighed and went to my locker. There was a gooey substance on top of it. "Seriously? Is that the best she can do? Covering the outside of my locker with whatever this slimy stuff was?

I opened my locker to find it completely covered on the inside with the same stuff.

Asura walked to his locker and noticed the slimy stuff. "How you got some of Medusas home made anti-infection ointment all over your locker…. I don't think I really want to know how….or why." Asura said.

"Go find Chrona or Medusa; they'll know how to get the stuff off…and the smell." He said. I was confused, "What smell?" I asked and he smirked. "It always starts to stink after an hour." He said and grabbed his books but paused at seeing that all my books were covered in it.

"What class do you have next?" He asked me. "Science next." I said and he pulled out a science book. "Here." He said. "I can loan you my books until your books have that ointment off yours." He said and ruffled my hair and walked away.

I glanced at the book and felt my cheeks heat up. Why did I always blush when he did nice things like that to me?

I shook my head and rushed towards my science class. I didn't want to be late, I could go ask Medusa and Chrona about how to get the ointment off my locker during lunch.

I walked into the class and took my seat beside Soul. The teacher wasn't there so that wasn't a surprise, majority of our teachers were always late.

Soul eyed Asuras textbook that I brought. "That book looks different from the one you brought yesterday." He commented. "Well yeah, this is Asuras textbook, he let me borrow it until I get all this ointment out of my locker and off my books." I said calmly as the teacher came in the classroom.

"ASURAS BOOK?" Soul hissed at me. "What are you thinking asking him to borrow the book!" Soul growled.

"I didn't ask, he went to his locker to get his next class books, noticed the slimy stuff on my locker, told me what it was and to ask Medusa for something to get it off and handed me his textbook and said that I could use his textbooks until mine were ointment free and then he left." I snapped at him quietly.

I then tuned him out and listened to the teacher as she went on about science and getting off the subject of teaching us and just ranting about things that she thinks has in common with science but really doesn't.

I pulled out my notebook and started to mindlessly doodle not really noticing and seeing what I was drawing.

When the bell rang I looked at my drawing and almost gasped, it was a picture of three vertical eyes, the same picture that was one pretty much every thing Asura had at school that I had seen (Backpack, inside of his locker that I had seen when walking by, his notebooks, back of one of his shirts that he wore to school once, etc, etc)

I quickly folded the paper up and stuffed it in my pocket and went out the door. I walked to my locker and looked around for Asura to give him back his textbook. I glanced at my locker and gagged, Asura was right, it did stink.

I spotted him walking down the hall with Vajra hanging off of him. Asura looked very uncomfortable with this. Trying to edge away from Vajra.

He saw me, smiled and walked up to me after he pried Vajra off him. "Hey, Albarn." He greeted. I handed him his textbook. "Thank you for letting me borrow this." I said looking down. I could feel my cheeks heating up. I didn't understand why though.

"No problem, you going to go to Medusa to ask for something to get the ointment off?" He asked taking the book and putting it in his locker. "Y-yeah, I was going to do it after I gave you back your textbook." I said.

"Well, Albarn, the lunchroom is on the way to the nurses office. Mind if I walk with you until we get to the lunchroom?" Asura asked.

"Sure." I said not wanting to be rude. He smiled and started walking to the lunchroom and in my case the nurses office.

We reached the nurses office and Asura ruffled my hair. "Well see you when were both at our lockers Albarn." Asura said and walked away. I put a hand to my chest just to see that it was beating really fast.

I regained my composure and walked into the office to find a woman with blonde hair and golden snake like eyes at a desk looking over some files. "Ahem." I said.

She looked at me. "What's the matter? Not feeling well as in not feeling well, not feeling well or not feeling well as in I want to skip school, not feeling well?" She asked.

"Neither, someone covered up my locker with an ointment you made, and Asura said to ask you for something to get it off my locker." I said.

"Here." She said and tossed me a jar filled with some kind of liquid. "Wipe your locker with that and the ointment and stench will be gone, as the office to repair your books." She said and went back to her files.

"Alright, thanks," I said and walked out of the room and to my locker. I swear, I would get Arachne back for this. This I swear!

I got to my locker and opened the jar and begun to wipe the locker with the liquid I still had no idea what it was.

After about fifteen minutes I was done. I looked at the jar which was more then half full still and decided I would give it back to Medusa then I would go eat some lunch.

**XXXXX**

The final bell had rung and I was just walking to my locker when Soul grabbed my arm. "Hey! Maka! the parings for the dance are up, wanna go see who we got?" he asked with his smile.

"sure." I said not really having anything to do. We walked down to the bulletin board. There was a big crowd there so we had to wait until it thinned out a bit before we could see our matches.

"Well….this is awkward…." Chrona said as we walked up to the list. "NOOOO!" Kid wailed as he dropped to his knees. "What's wrong?" Soul asked kicking him a bit. "I….I got….J-Jacqueline." He whined

"And what's so awkward?" Soul asked Chrona. "Um…well my match is with Arachne…and she's me aunt so that is kind of awkward having to go to the dance with your aunt as your date." Chrona explained.

"Wow….that is awkward….good luck Chrona." Soul said patting him on the back and went to see who he got matched with. "WHAT THE FUCK?" He yelled. "I'm matched up with Kim!" He yelled.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked and looked to see who I was matched with. "Hmm, Giriko." I said calmly. "I'm surprised." I said and walked to my locker to get my stuff leaving Kid and Soul in there depression at who they must go with, and Chrona at the awkwardness of having to go with his aunt.

When I got to my locker I saw Giriko, Justin, Arachne, Vajra, and Asura at Asuras locker.

"Oh, hi Albarn." Asura greeted. "Hmph." Arachne said. "Hi Maka." Justin and Giriko said. "So, looks like your going to the dance with Giriko." Asura commented. "I am shocked." He said and laughed a bit. "I mean I would have expected you to be paired up with someone who was more like you, not someone who was the exact opposite of you." He laughed.

"WAIT? I'm her date?" Giriko yelled in shock. "Yeah, didn't you read the matches, your with Maka, Arachne is with Chrona, Justin is with Amy, Vajra is with Melissa, and I'm with Max." Asura said.

I felt a small pain in my chest when he said who he was with. Was I jealous? No way! I didn't like him!

"Well, thanks for telling me what to do to get the ointment off my locker." I thanked Asura and grabbed my backpack. "I ought to get going now." I said smiling embarrassedly.

"Well see ya around Albarn." Asura said and ruffled my hair. And went back to what he was doing and Arachne glared at me.

"Arachne!" Chrona ran up trying to regain his breath, "M-mom is waiting in the car for you….S-she seems really pissed at you taking so long." He said gasping for air. "Hi Maka." He greeted me and said hi to the others.

"OK Chrona." Arachne said with a dramatic sigh. "Let's go to my big sister." She said and started for the doors with Chrona hobbling after her.

I watched them and then left to get to papa

**XXX**

**Thank you for reading**

**Amy, Melisa, and Max are all original minor (VERY minor) Characters. I just needed to think of dates for the others. Well I know you all were expecting Asura and Maka to be paired up, I just wanted to surprise you all. XD**

**Well don't expect a new chapter at all next week cuz I'll be at camp for a week.**

**Well remember to REVIEW**

**Thank you! You're all beautiful!**


	5. Dance

**Welcome! I hope you enjoy this story for the D.Y.C worked hard on it! Colron is finally better so he helped out on this chapter so we have some of his work in it too!**

**Colron-….do I have to be here?**

**Dino- Yes, yes you do, now say something that isn't…well…you!**

**Yuki- XD**

**Colron- so, I can't be myself yet you and Yuki can be yourselves?**

**Dino- yeah,**

**Colron- why?**

**Dino- because your boring, calm, and aren't interested in ANYTHING!**

**Yuki- XD!**

**Review to Responses**

(Dino- do I have to? |Colron- yes, yes you do)

**Sailor Sofia**

I am glad you loved that chapter and yeah, I just choose random parings, GirikoXMaka and ArachneXCrona were the only PLANNED ones for the dance.

**Soul Luvr Silver**

Well I updated ^^

**Twilight Of The Autumn**

Omg, really? Lol that's cool.

**Onward to the story!**

**Maka**

I put on a dark blue dress and looked at myself in the mirror. Tonight was the night of the dance. I may be having to go with Giriko –much to my surprise and dislike- I still had to dress appropriately for the occasion. I looked at my outfit and smiled and grabbed my jacket and ran downstairs. "Papa! I'm ready to go!" I yelled to him.

"Alright! My baby girl looks so adorable!" Spirit said happily. He was wearing a formal tux. "Let's get in the car! You look AMAZING!" He continued and tried to hug me but got a Maka Chop instead of a hug.

"L-lets get to the car." Spirit sobbed rubbing the large bump on his head. He got in the drivers seat and I got in the passengers seat. Spirit began to drive to the school and glanced at me. "So, who's your date?" he asked.

"Giriko." I said bored and he slammed on the breaks.

"GIRIKO?" He screamed. I nodded my head in annoyance.

"Yeah, the tests paired us up together." I said dully. "Papa, we're going to be late. Drive." I said and held my book threateningly.

Papa then continued to drive with the encouragement of my book and the honking cars driven by pissed off drivers (Reason there pissed off: Papa)

Spirit parked at the parking lot of the school and I hoped out. And walked to the door to wait for Giriko to come.

A pitch black limo then pulled into the parking lot and I heard voices from inside which was saying something since I was a good distance from it. The people were probably shouting.

"I can't believe we have to go to the dance together! This is just wrong!" I heard an annoyed and disgusted voice from inside. Arachne.

There was a pause and Arachne spoke again. "I mean what is this school promoting? INCEST? You're my nephew for gods sake!" She yelled, oh, she was talking to Crona.

The door opened to have Asura walk out along with his date Max.

Max was wearing a very simple black blouse and a dark purple skirt.

Asura was wearing a very nice looking tuxedo that had the three vertical eyes on the cuffs and had a scarf wrapped around his neck. He looked very handsome in it – WAIT! What the hell was I thinking? Come on Maka! Erase those thoughts! ERASE THEM!

Next came Arachne and Crona, the Aunt and Nephew pair. I honestly felt sorry for Crona for who he got matched with.

Arachne was wearing a black sleeveless dress with a low neck cut that showed part of her cleavage. When she turned around I saw that her back was bare, the dress didn't cover much of her back.

Crona was wearing a plain tux but had a high collar so it hid a lot of his neck.

Then came Vajra and his date Melissa and then Justin and Amy.

Giriko never came out.

I walked over to them and Asura noticed me. "Hi, Albarn." He greeted.

"Hello, Asura," I greeted and turned to Crona. "Crona, where's Giriko?" I asked and he shuffled his feet nervously.

"Giriko didn't come with us, wasn't ready, he said he would drive his dads car over here." Asura explained answering for Crona.

"Oh, thanks." I said and walked back to my waiting place.

I soon saw a blue car pull up and Giriko walk out, though he was wearing his normal clothes, a placid sleeveless shirt along with black slacks.

"Hey, Maka." Giriko greeted and grabbed my wrist. "Let's get this over with." He said and dragged me inside where I met the most….well… least dance-like dance I had ever seen.

Yeah, there were people dancing, but the majority of the people were just standing at the walls, by the DJ booth, by the snack table in either nervousness, or awkwardness.

Hell, majority or the pairs were either to close so it was awkward, or didn't even know each other so it was either awkward or nerve wrecking.

I saw Crona and Arachne by the punch bowl. Arachne was looking annoyed and Crona was nervous as hell, looking across them at the other side of the gym I saw Kidd and his date, Kidd was staring at Crona, I could see the want in his eyes.

Kidd probably wanted to go over and ask Crona to dance but knew he couldn't because the rules said you had to dance with your date…

This was the dumbest dance ever….who made these rules anyway?

"Who made these shitty rules? They suck." Giriko muttered speaking my mental question.

"Agreed." I said with boredom in my voice. I saw Soul eyeing me and shook it off, I didn't understand why Soul was eyeing me and didn't care.

"….you wanna switch dates?" Giriko asked and I saw he was looking at Arachne when he asked me.

"Why? You like her or something?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Giriko glared at me. "Of course not! But I want to save her from the embarrassment of having to be with her nephew and I bet you want to save Crona from having to go with Arachne." Giriko said.

"Alright." I said nodding, of course I would help Crona out, I could see that he didn't want to be with Arachne.

Giriko walked over to them and spoke to Arachne, she nodded, walked off with him after she said something to Crona which caused him to come to me.

"Hi Maka…." He mumbled quietly looking down. "Did I do something wrong? Is that why Arachne decided to go with Giriko?" He asked confused and I smiled.

"No, just Giriko and I decided to save you two from the awkward date that we would switch with you guys." I explained and smiled.

We went to the wall just to talk and watched Giriko and Arachne dancing.

"He likes her." Crona mumbled to me.

"….Huh?" Was all I could say and I glanced at Crona.

"Giriko….Giriko has liked Arachne for a long time. …. He still likes her." Crona explained quietly. "I'll g-go get us some punch." He said and walked toward the punch bowl.

I saw Kidd and his date Jacqueline were dancing, but I could see that Kidd kept glancing at Crona and Jacqueline was looking at Havar who was dancing with Patty.

Havar looked like he was ready to kill himself.

Crona came back with the punch and I took my glass and thanked him.

We talked a bit about how school was going and other things until Kidd must have finally realized that we had switched with our original dates. Because he left Jacqueline and was walking over here his eyes on Crona.

"Hello. Good evening." Kidd greeted politely.

"Hello Kidd." Crona mumbled shyly and I smiled and gave him a greeting.

"Crona, would you like to dance?" Kidd asked as he held out his hand in a polite gentlemanly fashion.

"Maka?" Crona asked nervously and I giggled.

"You can do what you want Crona, you don't have to ask me for permission." I giggled and waved them off.

Soon everyone was switching dates, I saw Giriko put on a proud smile and Arachne clap at him.

_This was his plan from the start…to get everyone to switch up there dates….it's a good plan._ I thought.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Asura smirking.

"Would you happen to be free for a dance?" He asked me.

I felt my cheeks heat up and was thankful for the dim lighting in the room that it would be hard to see.

He waited politely for an answer.

"S-sure." I said a little surprised he had asked me to dance. He took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

I failed to notice Soul who had been walking towards me before Asura led me to the dance floor.

A song by Metro City begun to play as we danced. It wasn't a slow song, not at all, but everyone still danced.

Asura then surprised me by quietly singing along to the songs. I was surprised he knew the lyrics. "_Break down, I can see you're upset. So high, but I couldn't help it." _Asura sung quietly.

I stared at him in surprise as we danced. He looked at me and smirked and continued. "_I wish, I could just forget you. Up now, my heart beats racing. One touch, now I'm faking. Weakest time, there's no escaping you." _ He sung as the chorus started.

"Wow, I didn't know you knew the lyrics." I said to him.

"Well, you would be surprised by what songs I knew the lyrics too." He laughed as the second verse started.

I was surprised, it seemed so natural talking to him.

"You look lovely in your outfit by the way." He commented me.

My face went up several degrees.

"Haha, you're blushing." Asura laughed.

I glared at him. "Am not!" I growled, though I knew I was, and apparently he did too.

"They why are your cheeks red?" He asked tilting his head in mock curiosity.

"I….I….er…" I was lost at words not knowing what to say and settled with a surrendering 'Hmph!'

Asura laughed at this as we danced. "You are a strange, strange girl Albarn." He commented. "You're unique." He continued.

I glared at him for the 'strange' comment

He laughed. "Which is sad to say we don't have a lot of. This school needs more people like you and less people like Arachne." He said.

I was surprised, to me, it was like he was saying I was better then Arachne. And that was the last thing I would ever expect him to say.

The song ended and soon a slow song started.

"You know how to dance, right?" Asura grinned holding out his hand.

"Yeah, but you lead." I said taking it and soon we were dancing to the song.

"So, why ask me to dance and not Arachne?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"First off, Arachne and I are over, not going to get together." Asura smiled. "Second, I figured the girls would stop asking me to dance with them if I asked someone else to dance, third, you looked so lonely over there all by yourself." He smiled. I could see it was a fake smile.

"Oh, really?" I asked and also put on a fake smile. "I didn't feel lonely." I said.

"Oh, then I am sorry if you didn't want to dance and wanted to stand there." Asura apologized.

The tension was building up between us, and fast.

I glared at Asura. Asura glared at me.

You could see the electricity between us.

"Okay! Let's do a song just for the two chosen couples to dance to in front of everyone!" The DJ announced. "And the pairs chosen at random that are dancing together now are…..Crona Gorgon and Death the Kidd, and Asura Kishin and Maka Albarn!" The DJ said.

"WHAT?" Asura and I said in shock.

Kidd and Crona looked awkward.

We all walked towards the DJs table.

"Guys wanna get out of here?" Asura whispered to us.

"Yeah." The three (Crona, Kidd, I) said.

"Then when I say go, run like hell all the way to the doors and get to the limo." Asura whispered.

We nodded.

"One….Two….Three…..GO!" he said and we all raced to the doors, Crona nearly falling, Kidd grabbing him so he didn't fall, me running like hell, and Asura bringing up the rear.

We reached the limo and Asura held the door open for us to get in.

"Wait, who's driving?" I asked seeing no driver in the drivers seat.

Asura pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and produced a drivers license from it. "I do have a license." He said and climbed over too the drivers side.

"What about Arachne and the others?" Crona mumbled as he settled between Kidd and Me.

"Ah, Giriko will drive them." Asura said shrugging. "He always holds a small group party at his house after these dances, remember Crona, you've been to a few." Asura explained and Crona nodded embarrassed.

He started to drive and yanked off his tie. "Screw formal! We're out of the dance!" Asura laughed and stuffed it in his pocket.

We continued to drive for another ten minutes before he pulled into a really expensive looking house. Looked like it was probably owned by someone rich.

Asura got out and opened the door for us to come out.

"Welcome to my humble home." He said grinning and closed the door behind us and walked to the front door and pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door and opened it letting us in.

The house looked just….wow….

A large clean white room right away as we walked in. The kitchen to the right, the living room to the left. Asura headed in the kitchen and came back out with some sodas.

"What are you guys waiting for? Lets get to the living room." Asura said. "You guys want to watch a movie?" Asura said as he walked into the living room.

The only things I should really say about it was this.

The TV was huge, the furniture were really comfy and expensive looking, the walls were a pale green, carpet a pure white. There were some pictures on the wall, a painting above the TV and a big movie case beside it.

"So, what movie do you guys want to watch?" He asked as he tossed his black tuxedo jacket onto the back of the couch. "I've got horror, I have romance –my mothers favorite- comedy, adventure." He said naming off movie genres.

"How about a horror?" Kidd offered and Asura flashed him a grin. "There's someone thinking right!" he praised. "Now I have tons of horror movies, I have ALL Halloween movies, I also have ALL the Friday The Thirteenth movies, the Nightmare On Elm Street movies…." He continued naming off the horror movies he had.

To be honest, I was surprised he had so many, it seemed like he had every horror movie made.

In the end we went with the first Halloween movie. We took our seats, Kidd and Crona sharing a two person couch, I sat on the main couch and Asura chose a comfy chair beside it with a counter between the two furniture.

Asura popped in the movie and went to make us popcorn while the previews started, he also told us to start the movie if the popcorn wasn't ready before the previews ended.

Three minutes into the movie Asura returned with two bowls of freshly popped popcorn, he handed Kidd and Crona one bowl and set the second bowl on the counter between the chair and couch.

After half the movie had gone by, they had to stop it because both Crona, Kidd, and Maka were all scared, Asura was the only one not scared. Probably because he watched horror movies a lot.

Asura glanced at the clocks. "Guess I should take you three home now." Asura said and took the empty bowls that had once held popcorn and took them to the kitchen. He grabbed his jacket and put it on. "Well I should get Albarn home, but Kidd, Crona, you guys can stay if you want, mom and dad don't really care who stays here and they're out of town anyways." Asura continued looking at us.

"S-sure…" Kidd whispered. Crona didn't say anything, I suspected the movie probably put him in a mental shock because his right eye wouldn't stop twitching and his face had been stuck in sheer horror the entire time during the movie.

Asura nodded, poked Crona on the cheek to try and get a response, and headed towards the door with me following.

Instead of going to the limo he walked to the garage and walked in. the garage door opened and a black sports car pulled out and stopped beside me.

"You coming Albarn? Or do you plan on walking home?" He asked and I quickly got in the passenger seat.

"Hey, what are you going to do with the limo?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I'm returning it in the morning." Asura said casually. "It's a rental." He added.

"Oh." I said. I didn't think it was a rental.

We stopped at a stop light.

"So, where do I drop you off at?" He asked looking at me.

"Huh?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "I sort of need to know your address so I can take you home." He said and I mentally slapped myself and muttered a quick sorry and told him my address.

He nodded and drove towards the street.

The tension started to build again, not sure if it was same for him, but I certainly felt an awkward silence.

Soon he reached my house and parked so I could get out. "See you at school Albarn." He said and drove off.

When I walked in, I came to face a very unhappy father who was even more unhappy knowing I was with Asura.

XXX

**I hope you all enjoyed this! I worked really hard to give you guys this! I am sorry it's been so long since I last updated, I really am, I was with two weeks with no internet connection or a computer T.T even though there was a week between the two I didn't get much time to work on this. Well I hope you like it, this is nine pages of the ACTUAL story. The author notes don't count as part of the nine pages. With the Authors Notes this story is Ten Pages long! **

**This is probably the longest chapter I've written for this story so far!**

**Well please do not go doing anything drastic while waiting for an update (As in killing, stealing, mauling, renting a maniac monster to destroy a town… etc,etc)**

**Well stay tuned!**

**Dino- YEEHAW!**

**Colron-….**

**Yuki- XD**

**Colron- again with that face?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back to High School Never Ends!**

**Seriously! I think there is a song called that! Please tell me if there is!**

**Okay! So welcome, blah, blah, blah, were glad to have you all reading this yadda, yadda….. I'm already tired of typing this authors note.**

**Review to Responses!**

**Imontague**

Glad you think it was awesome

**MaggiSakura**

The dramas starting to show already? Wow I didn't notice, seriously not joking anyways, yes Maka is falling for Asura and doesn't even know it!

**Sailor Sofia**

Am happy you think it was cute

**Soul Luvr Silver**

I seriously hope you don't kill anyone while waiting that would be very bad.

**Colron- so you haven't grown annoyed at writing this yet?**

**Dino- I only grow annoyed of the story when I come to the last chapters.**

**Yuki- PIE!**

**Dino- random…..very random.**

**Maka**

I walked into the school campus and was immediately bombarded with questions by Soul.

"What the hell Maka? Running off with Asura like that!" He roared shaking me. "Seriously! Are you an idiot or something?" He asked.

"Maka-CHOP!" I yelled slamming a dictionary into his head. "And if you have such a problem yell at Kid and Crona too then." I said and walked away from him.

I left Soul to rub the large bump on his head as I walked. I turned my hat a bit to the side. I was wearing a baseball cap with my old schools logo on it.

Suddenly someone ran by and took the hat off as they ran by laughing.

The thief: Giriko.

"Hey!" I said about to run after him as he walked back to his group, suddenly Asura yanked it out of his grip and walked over.

"Here Albarn," He said and dumped it back onto my head. "You should keep a better grip on your stuff." He said and patted my head before walking away.

I felt my cheeks heat up a bit and shook my head and continued walking towards the school doors.

I went to my locker and got my stuff for my next three periods and went to my first class.

The first half of the day went by as normal. Asura coming to sit by me during first period, Soul muttering bad things about Asura during second, Girikos consent swearing and the normal 'Principals office Giriko, now' from the teacher during third and so on.

Finally lunch came and I took a seat at the table, Crona was sitting with Arachne today. The others scooted away from me and I was confused. Kid sat next to me and whispered.

"Notice how there mad at us?" He asked quietly and took a sip of his milk, I nodded. "I think there mad that the three of us for hanging out with Asura that night." He explained.

"Yeah…. Why don't they like Asura anyways?" I asked him. "Asuras nice, at least he's been to me." I said. Kid didn't answer.

We continued to eat in silence before I asked him something. "So, you going to ask Crona out?" I asked him and he spat out his milk. "Nice spit take." I added.

Kid wiped his mouth on a napkin. "I beg your pardon?" He asked. "I am not going to ask Crona out…..yet…." He said and I raised an eyebrow. He blushed and looked away. "I'm waiting for the right moment!" He defended himself.

"Yeah…sure." I said sarcastically.

Kid just blushed.

"So my dear gay friend, when is the right moment?" I asked him pointing my fork at him.

"Well, I don't know his sexuality anyways and I don't want to ruin our friendship. I want to know if he likes guys or girls first," He explained.

"That is true, you should learn that first so you don't make a fool of yourself." I agreed and took a bite out of my sandwich. "Also you probably should find out if he has any interest in you other then as a friend." I added.

"True but I would rather not find out he doesn't." Kid groaned.

"How's about this, I'll go ask him after school if he likes you." I offered.

Kid looked at me with begging eyes. "Please! I'll do whatever you want! Please find out if he likes me or not!" He begged.

"I'll do it free of charge." I said.

Kid hugged me. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He said.

"Y-your welcome." I laughed as I dethatched him from me.

"Sorry." Kid apologized looking away.

"It's okay." I said and continued eating.

After lunch and the last classes I kept my promise and went to find Crona. I found him with Arachne waiting by the nurses office.

"Hey! Crona!" I called over to him to get his attention.

He looked up and at me. "Oh….hi Maka." Crona mumbled.

"Hey, can I talk to you in private?" I asked and he nodded and walked over to me and I lead he around the corner and down the hall to the bench.

"I got a big question for you Crona." I began and he looked nervous.

"I-I don't know how to deal with big questions." He muttered.

"Don't worry! It's easy!" I said smiling and that seemed to help a bit. "Alright here is the question, do you like Kid?" I asked bluntly.

"Of course I like him, he's a good friend." Crona said and I sighed.

"No, not like, I mean _like_ like" I said. "Do you have any romantic feelings towards our beloved symmetry obsessed friend?" I asked and he blushed.

"I….Ireallylikehim!" Crona said quickly. "I…I have….romantic…feelings to him…I'm sorry if I shouldn't!" He said.

I giggled "That's great if you have those feelings for him! there is nothing wrong with it!" I said smiling and patting him on the back. "Besides, you never know, Kidd might like you too."

Crona looked up with hopeful eyes. "Really?" He asked and I nodded.

"You never no. there may be tons of people who have a crush on you." I laughed at the hopeful look Crona had. If only he knew Kidd DID have a crush on him.

"Crona! Time to go!" Arachne said and the two sisters walked by and Crona raced after them.

"Bye Maka!" he said as he left.

I smiled, I felt like I did a good thing. I would probably have to call Kidd later and tell him that Crona indeed did like him.

I smiled, mission accomplished.

XXXXX

**Yeah, this chapter was mostly KidXCrona, there was like one scene of AsuraXMaka in it so sorry.**

**Haha I am shipping two parings in this fic, AsuraXMaka and M!CronaXKid!**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know short, I don't make long chapters do I?**


	7. Preperations for a date?

**High School Never Ends Chapter 7!**

**This is in Makas point of view**

"Care for a dance?" Asura asked me holding out his hand. I blushed a million shades of red as I hesitantly took it. Asura was sporting a tux that made him look even handsomer then normal and I was wearing a sleeveless black dress.

He pulled me closer and began to lead me in a dance, slow music began to play. Strange, I didn't even notice the music before.

We stared in each others eyes as we dance. Asura had a calm, gentle smile on his face. I had a light blush on mine.

Asura tilted my chin up with one hand and leaned down. _Oh my god! He's about to kiss me!_ I mentally screamed, I didn't know what to do! But apparently my body knew the exact thing it wanted for I was already leaning up to meet him in the kiss.

_THUMP!_

I opened my eyes to see the floor. I must had fallen out of bed. _Wait, was that all a dream then? _I thought confused. If it were a dream, that meant subconsciously…I...actually….liked…him…

WHAT THE HELL?

I couldn't like Asura! He was just a friend! Was he even a friend though? An acquaintance! I COULD NOT BE FALLING FOR ASURA!

I shook my head vigorously as I got up and began to get dressed.

After eating my breakfast, brushing my teeth and hair I got in papas car as we drove to school. I was gonna ignore what my dream possible meant and was going to act normal about it.

As I got out of the car and went to where my friends were I couldn't help but see Kid and Chrona holding hands and Chrona leaning slightly against Kid as they chatted both smiling.

I giggled a bit, they made a cute couple.

"Hey! Maka!" Soul yelled running up to me. I turned to face he. He stopped and stared at me.

"What Soul?" I asked confused. Soul had a determined look on his face.

"You, me, date, tomorrow night. I'll pick you up an eight." Soul said, the way he said that meant he wasn't taking no for an answer.

I felt my blood boil. "What makes you think I'm going to go-" Soul cut me off by glaring at me.

"You are going to go on a date with my whether you like it or not, _Maka."_ the way he said my name scared me. He was not taking no for an answer. "Soul, I already am doing something tonight." I said lying.

Soul growled and glared. "What? What are you doing that is important?" He asked sarcastically.

"I am going on a date with someone _else. _Someone who isn't named Soul Evans." I said before thinking. Souls eyes widened in surprise and narrowed.

"Who?" he asked, his voice full of rage.

"Asura." I said with no hesitation. All our friends stopped what they were doing in surprise and shock and I instantly regretted saying I was going on a date with Asura.

"Really?" Soul said, a smirk on his face. "I don't believe you." He said and I said something meaning that I was telling the truth-which I wasn't- and his smirk grew wider. "looks like I will just have to follow you to make sure your telling the truth about your supposed 'date' with 'Asura'" Soul said smirking. "Why would someone like him want to date someone with tits as tiny as yours anyways when he could go out with Arachne any time he wanted." Soul said walking away.

I REALLY regretted what I said.

Once I entered first period I was already trying to figure out how to explain this to Asura and ask him to help me out by agreeing to go on a fake date with me. I sat down lots in thought not even noticing Asura sitting next to me.

"Morning Albarn." Asura greeted pulling out a book. I jumped in my seat and he raised one of his none-existence eyebrows. "Wow you sure are jumpy today. Something spook you?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Eh no, it's just that." I was lost at words as he diverted his attention from his book to me staring at me with his calm red eyes. Before I knew it I was telling Asura everything that had happen once I got to school-leaving out the part about Kid and Chrona. "Soul asked me out, I told him no, he wasn't going to accept a no so I told him I had something else going on, I told him I had date, he asked with who. Not thinking I said you, now Soul is going to see if it's true and now I am in trouble because I am not going on a date with you but I don't want to give Soul the satisfaction of being right." I said.

Asura was silent for a moment, probably pissed that I brought him into all of this. But I was shocked at what he said as he began reading again. "Then lets go on a date." He said.

My jaw dropped. "Eh…?" I asked.

"You don't want Soul to win right? And Soul wants to see a date? Then why not let him see a date." Asura said shrugging. I couldn't have been more happy! He was going to help! "What time does this all start?" He asked and I said 8.

School went along as normal, apart from the fact whenever I was next to Asura and Soul came by he would start talking about date plans, restaurants to go to, movies in the theater, etc. I could tell Soul was pissed at this and I enjoyed it.

After school Asura promised to pick me up at eight and said loud enough for Soul to hear him say he was taking me to pizza hut and then to a movie.

As I walked to papas car I couldn't help but feel a bit happy. I was going on a date with Asura…. Maybe I did like him.

7:50

I waited in my room after taking a shower and getting dressed for the fake date with Asura. Papa was kind of mad that I was going on a date, I didn't bother telling him it was a fake date. He looked ready to kill Asura, and castrate him with a spoon.

As I put on a very light layer of eye-shadow I heard the doorbell ring. A minute after that I heard Papa yell for me to come down.

After carefully walking down the stairs I stood at the door to see Papa and Asura having a glaring match.

Well more like Papa glaring at him, and Asura staring at him with his normal bored expression. Then they saw me.

"Wow…" Asura breathed after seeing my outfit, I could see a very light pink tinge his cheeks. I smiled a bit. Asura regained his composure and holds out his hand. "Shall we go now, Albarn?" he asked.

I smiled and giggled a little. "We shall." I said talking his hand. "Bye papa." I said as we walked out of the house.

"You better bring her home no later then ten!" Papa yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"How about eleven because I doubt the movie will be over at ten." I called back and he reluctantly agreed.

**Fajls**

**Well next chapter will be the fake-date I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I am going to work on What A Change Amnesia Can Do next.**

**Please review**


	8. Fake Date

**Welcome back! I am VERY VERY VERY Sorry for not updating this is so long! I will try to update sooner now! I PROMISE *Dodges several flaming arrows.* AH! SORRY! JUST READ THE STORY ALREADY! *Dives into safty room***

**XxX**

I glanced at Asuras car. It was a shining silver Tesla Roadster. I had to admit, it looked like one expensive car. Asura noticed my expression and shrugged.

"My parents just got me it during the summer." He explained. "It's still kind of new." He said and I nodded he opened the passenger door for me. "Come on, we have a date to go to." He said, his eyes held mild amusement.

I blinked remembering his black sports car from the dance. "What happened to the sports car?" I asked.

Asura shrugged. "That was my moms, this one was at the mechanics to get it's engine fixed up." He said. "Now I got her back and she's purring like a kitten." He laughed. I rolled my eyes at that and he motioned for me to get in the car.

I climbed into the seat, it was really comfortable. Asura closed the door and got into the drivers seat and buckled up. He gave me a look that told me to buckle up too. After I had fastened my seat belt he started the car and began driving.

"So, what movie are we going to see and what are we going to go do after words?" I asked and he smiled a bit.

Not taking his eyes off the road he explained the plan. "First we'll go to a nice little restaurant. I already texted Soul where we'll be heading. Then after that I thought we could go see whichever movie you wanted since I'd picked out the place for diner." He said.

I smiled. "Sounds like a good plan. I hope Soul doesn't do anything stupid or annoying." I said and Asura chuckled a bit. I think this is the most of a reaction I'd gotten from him in a day since I met him.

Asura pulled up at a restaurant, the Olive Garden, and parked. Getting out he helped me out of the car and locked it, putting the keys in his pocket.

He linked his arm through mine and heading towards the front doors. I blushed a bit at the contact as he pulled his arm away from mine and opened the door just as motorcycle pulled up in the parking lot and two people got off. Neither Asura nor I noticed the said two people glaring at us.

We walked to the front desk and a waitress appointed us our table and gave us the menus as we sat down scanning our menus.

Asura glanced at me. "So what are you thinking of having- ah shit!" He hissed the last part.

I blinked. "Something wrong?" I asked seeing how he was staring at the table a little ways away from us.

"looks like Evans brought a date." He muttered and I turned around to see him and Arachne being seated at a table. Soul saw me and flashed me a smirk while Arachne did a same, then threw a 'sexy' smile at Asura.

Asura sighed. "Why did he have to bring her?" He muttered.

I cocked my head to the side. Sure I didn't like Arachne at all but she was Asuras friend. "Why are you sad that he brought her?" I asked confused.

Asura groaned. "Because 1, she'll be a bitch and try to ruin the date if she gets too jealous. 2, she'll make your life a living hell and sexual harass me even more in trying to win back my attraction to her." He explained like it was a common fact.

I blinked then groaned. "So she's going to be even more of a bitch now?" I asked and immediately regretted it when Asura glared at me.

"Do NOT insult my friends." He said. I nodded, she was still his friend even though she was a bitch to me and sexually harassed him. I slouched in my chair nodding and his eyes softened a bit. "Sorry for sounding harsh." He apologized. "Just you'd feel the same if someone was insulting your friends." He pointed out.

I understood where he was coming from with that so I agreed with him.

A little bit later we got our food, I had gotten spaghetti and he had gotten lasagna. We ate in mostly silence. We would bring up short little chats but they ended just as quickly. Both of us were well aware of Arachne and Soul watching us carefully as they ate their food.

After twenty minutes Asura paid the bill and we headed too his car and got in as he drove us to the movie theaters.

"So, the movies that are out at the moment are, Gnomeo and Juliet, Beastly and Red Riding Hood." **(A/N I saw the trailer for Red Riding Hood and it was EPIC)** Asura said I thought a moment.

"Beastly."

He nodded, approving of my choice as he stopped at the theater. Helping me out we ignored Soul and Arachne pulling up behind us and getting out too follow us.

They were either really jealous or really desperate to prove we were lying.

Either way, they were idiots.

We walked into the theater and paid for our tickets as we watched the movie (A/N This is gonna be a bit rushed since I REALLY don't know what to put on the scene cuz I never read or seen Beastly.)

After watching the movie Asura walked me out of the movie theater and helped me into the car. We had a silent drive home with a awkward, tense air about us. After he pulled into the drive way of my house, Soul and Arachne watching from the motorcycle, they still followed us.

Asura hesitated a bit. "Hey Maka," He began.

I looked at him. "Yeah-?" He cut me off be pressing his mouth against mine. As quickly as he had started the kiss he ended it just as fast and pulled back. "er. See you around, Albarn." He said speed walking to his car.

I watched him drive away, Soul and Arachne drive off too, before pressing my fingers gingerly against my lips.

He had kissed me.

_He_ had _**kissed**__ me._

A small smile crept up onto my face. I could tell that he wasn't, hopefully, faking the kiss.

He had said my first name.

**Thank you for reading this!**

**Well, not much to say but PLEASE review!**


End file.
